degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 217: 21 Guns (1)
Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie and Jeremy are loading boxes of her things onto his truck) Mrs. Stellar: Jamie, please! You don’t have to move just yet, this is a big decision! Jamie: And I told you, I made up my mind already. Eileen: Well now we have more room in the house. Mr. Stellar: Shut up, mom! Moon: Just because she’s moving doesn’t mean we’re never going to see her again. Jeremy: Exactly, I don’t want to upset you guys, but this was 100% her decision. Mr. Stellar: Oh I’m sure, Mr. Hot Stuff! Mrs. Stellar: Jamie, listen to me; you’re seventeen and engaged. Do you really think this engagement is going to go any further? Jamie: Yes. Mrs. Stellar: Well you’re wrong. Stop throwing your life away so quickly! Jamie: I’m done listening to you crushing my dreams. I’m sorry mom, but I’m still going to visit every week and talk to Moon every day. I made up my mind… (She gets in the car next to Jeremy and they start to drive away) Jeremy: That was harsh…are you okay? Jamie: Yeah, I am. Time to start a new chapter of my life. I don’t need my family controlling my every move anymore, I’m a big girl. Jeremy: I’m so excited for what’s to come. Jamie: Hopefully this is the light at the end of the tunnel….I think it is. (They kiss and continue to drive to his apartment) Intro Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza and Kat are in the mall and Eliza is texting someone constantly) Kat: Hello, earth to Eliza? Yeah, unlike the person you keep texting, I’m actually here. Eliza: Sorry, no more! Kat: Who is it? Eliza: No one, don’t worry. Kat: It’s not Blake is it? You don’t need that drama in your life. Eliza: It’s not Blake…can you keep a secret? Kat: Yeah, sure. This sounds juicy… Eliza: His name is Josh and we’ve been talking for almost a month. Kat: Are you guys getting together? Eliza: We kinda are together… Kat: You’re dating someone and you didn’t tell me!? Eliza: It’s only been for 3 weeks and he told me not to tell anyone! Kat: Why not? Eliza: Cuz he’s afraid you guys won’t like him. Kat: That sounds kinda shady to me… Eliza: He’s not shady. Kat: I don’t know, you do have a thing for bad boys. Eliza: He’s really nice, but please don’t tell anyone else about him. Kat: Wouldn’t you rather have a boyfriend you can actually talk to your friends about and hang out with in public? Eliza: He said we can be like that soon, just not now. Kat: Why? Eliza: I don’t know! Kat: This sounds really weird, please just be careful with him please? Eliza: He’s not a criminal or anything. He’s totally normal. Kat: If you say so… Third Plot: Tim (Trey comes home from work and sees Tim drunk in his room with a bottle of liquor) Trey: Really, Tim? Tim: How was the phone kiosk? Trey: Fine. You know what isn’t? You being drunk all the time in my house! Tim: It’s not a big deal. Trey: It is a big deal! My parents let you stay here because they felt sorry that you had nowhere else to go. If they find out all you do is drink and smoke here, they’ll kick you out in a heartbeat. Then where will you go? Tim: The bar? Trey: You’re unbelievable. Tim: What? Trey: Listen, I know you just do this stuff to help cope with your dad’s death but- Tim: Don’t! Don’t even go there! Trey: Fine, but if you’re going to self-medicate with drugs and booze, do it somewhere else. If you do it one more time here, I won’t hesitate to kick your ass out. (Trey leaves the room and Tim laughs and takes another swig of liquor) Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie and Jeremy open the door to his new apartment and see all their friends have thrown them a housewarming party) Everyone: HAPPY HOUSEWARMING! Jamie: Aw! You guys are so sweet! Caylee Well two of our best friend’s are moving in together, so we had to! Jeremy: I’m surprised so many people came! Thanks, everyone! (He hugs Isaac as Jamie walks off with her friends) Liam: I just visited Ethan in the hospital today and he said he wishes he could be here and is happy for you guys. Jamie: How is he doing? Liam: Much better, he’ll be out by next week. Danielle: The bullet was literally an inch away from paralyzing his from the waist down. Jamie: Well I’m glad he’s okay. Scott: And that Devon’s in juvey for the rest of his life. Caylee: Well 3 years at least. Jamie: All that craziness is in the past. Let’s all just move on and finish these last few months of school at a high point. Liam: Amen! (Isaac and Jeremy are talking) Isaac: So, ever imagine moving in with her would actually happen? Jeremy: No, but I’m so happy it did. She completes me. Isaac: You guys going to test out the furniture tonight? Jeremy: Oh shut up, perv. (Jamie comes and kisses Jeremy) Jamie: This is amazing! I cannot wait to live here with you. Jeremy: Our lives are just starting to fall into place and I could not be happier. Jamie: I feel like nothing can destroy how great I’m feeling right now. Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza is playing video games with Josh on his couch) Eliza: So have you told any of your friends about us? Josh: No, why? Have you?. Eliza: Nope…I really want to though. Josh: Well you can’t. It’ll just cause a lot of drama. Eliza: I don’t understand, what do you mean drama? Josh: I don’t think they’ll like me. Eliza: Why wouldn’t they? You’re amazing. Josh: I don’t know, just please don’t tell anyone about my existence. Eliza: I feel like you’re embarrassed by me. Josh: No babe, it’s not like that! You’ll know why soon enough… Eliza: What do you mean? Josh: Oh, nothing. Let’s get back to the game. (They start playing again and Eliza looks uncertain) Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie meets Julia by the punch) Jamie: I’m proud of you for staying clear of Caylee. Julia: Well after our WWE match at the last party, I didn’t want to risk ruining your special night. Jamie: Look at you, you’re starting to show a little! Julia: And I’m only 4 months in. Imagine how I’ll look in another 5. Jamie: Have you decided what you’re going to do with it? Julia: Adoption for sure. How weird would it be if I was taking care of my best friend’s boyfriend’s baby. Jamie: True. Julia: Plus, things are already going to be weird for you guys. Jamie: What do you mean? Julia: Well you know how it gets when you first move in with your significant other. Jamie: No, I don’t know. Julia: Well once you move in, things change. You don’t know what it’s going to be like living with Jeremy 24/7. Jamie: I know it’ll be great. Julia: More like you hope… (Julia walks away and Jamie looks worried) Third Plot: Tim (Tim enters the housewarming party and finds Julia) Tim: Hey, I got some weed. Wanna smoke it with me? I’ll only make you pay half price. Julia: I’m pregnant, idiot. Ask someone else. (Tim finds Ken) Tim: Smoke this with me? Only half-price. Ken: Fuck off Tim, I’m here to celebrate my friends moving in, but I don’t need to celebrate with drugs. (Tim goes to the bathroom) Tim: I guess I’ll just smoke it all myself. More for me! Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza and her brother, Danny are making food that night) Danny: How high does the temperature need to be for the water to boil? Eliza: You are so dumb. (She gets a phone call from Josh) Eliza: What’s up? Josh: I’m outside your house right now in my car. Come with me. Eliza: It’s 11PM, where are we going?! Josh: It’s a surprise, just trust me. (He hangs up on her and she walks over to Danny) Eliza: I have to go help Olivia with something ASAP. Cover for me if mom and dad come home? Danny: You owe me! Eliza: Thanks, bro! (She runs outside to Josh’s car and gets in) Josh: I want to show you something…you don’t know much about me. Eliza: What do you mean? Josh: I’m part of a cult. Eliza: A cult? Josh: Yeah, it’s called the aeterna imitatores. Eliza: What the fuck does that mean? Josh: It’s latin for the eternal followers. You know, of Jesus Christ. Eliza: I’m atheist. Josh: Well maybe going to one of the meetings will change your mind. Eliza: I don’t feel comfortable going to- Josh: Do you love me? Eliza: Yes… Josh: Then let’s go… (He drives off and Eliza looks scared) Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie and Jeremy are dancing with everyone else at the party) Jeremy: This is a great start so far to us living together! Jamie: Promise me nothing is going to change… Jeremy: What do you mean? Jamie: I don’t know, things might change now that we’re going to be together every moment. Jeremy: I promise, nothing is going to change between us. This is the happiest I’ve ever been, why would I risk that? Jamie: Okay, good. (Sh gets a call from Moon and steps outside) Jamie: What is it? Are mom and dad driving you crazy, because you can come to the party if you want. Moon: Jamie…it’s not that. Jamie: What is it? Moon: Mom’s in the hospital. Jamie: What? Is everything okay? Moon: She tried to…kill herself. Jamie: What? No… Moon: You have to come to the hospital right now. She’ll be okay, but she wants to see you. Jamie: Okay…um I’m on my way. (She hangs up and runs into the house and finds Jeremy) Jamie: You need to take me to the hospital right now. Jeremy: What, why? Jamie: My mom tried to kill herself. Jeremy: Oh my god, let’s go. Jamie: Wait, what about the party? (Jeremy grabs Eric) Jeremy: Can you get everyone out of here, me and Jamie need to go to the hospital ASAP. Eric: Yeah, is everything alright? Jeremy: We’re fine, don’t worry. And you don’t have to clean anything up, just clear everyone out. Eric: Yeah, sure man. (Jeremy pats Eric on the shoulder and leaves with Jamie) Third Plot: Tim (Tim is making out with Carly in Jeremy’s room) Carly: You got a condom? Tim: Do we need one? Carly: Yeah, but I guess we can do without it. (They start to take things further and Trey walks in) Trey: Oh, what the fuck! Carly: Kinda busy here! Trey: Get up, Tim. We’re leaving! Tim: Can’t this wait, got a hot girl on my junk at the moment! Trey: No, it really can’t! Carly: Whatever, call me. (Carly leaves and Trey drags Tim off the bed) Tim: I don’t want to leave! Trey: The party’s over, we have to. Tim: I’m not doing a damn thing you tell me to, all you do is try to control me! Trey: I’m trying to help you, plus you live in my room under my roof. You have nowhere else to go. Tim: Oh do I? The bar! Trey: That doesn’t count diptard! Let’s go home, okay? We’ll figure this shit out when we get there. Tim: I thought I wasn’t allowed in your house when I’m drunk or high. Trey: Which are you? Tim: BOTH! (Tim pushes past him and Trey shakes his head) Trey: Look what happens when you try to help people! Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie and Jeremy burst into her mother’s hospital room and see her father and Moon next to her) Jamie: What happened? Are you stupid? Mr. Stellar: Don’t say that to your mother! Jamie: She tried to kill herself, she obviously isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed! Mrs. Stellar: I lost my job, I’m getting kicked out of my house, and now my daughter is leaving me. I couldn’t take anymore! Jamie: I know what this was really about mom, I’m not oblivious! Moon: Jamie- Jamie: You thought trying to kill yourself would make me come running back home. That’s not going to work! Mrs. Stellar: How could you accuse me of that! Jeremy: Jamie, calm down. Jamie: Because it’s true! Jeremy: Jamie, let’s go. Let’s take a breather and calm down, okay? (He takes her into the hallway) Jeremy: You really think your mother would do that just to manipulate you? Jamie: Yes! Jeremy: Think about how much she really is going through though. Jamie: Why do you think Sophie tried it? Jeremy: ….to get attention. Jamie: And I didn’t give any to her, so why would I do it for my mom? Jeremy: Because…she’s your mom… (Jamie looks back into the room and sees her mom crying, looking guilty) Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza and Josh walk into a church) Eliza: This doesn’t look like a cult… Josh: What do you mean? Eliza: I don’t know, I always pictured fire and cloaks and stuff. Josh: Nope, we’re just a bunch of normal people with extremist beliefs about our lord Jesus Christ. Nathan: Hello Josh, who is this? Josh: This is my girlfriend, Eliza. Nathan: Welcome, my dear. I am the leader of this organization, Nathan. Eliza: Um, nice to meet you…I think. (They take seats as Nathan starts speaking) Eliza: I want to leave… Josh: You have to stay now or you’ll disrespect us all. Eliza: What? Josh: If you leave early, everyone belittles you! Eliza: Why? Josh: Because it shows that you’re not completely committed to this group, which is shameful. Eliza: So I’m stuck here! Josh: Yep, just calm down and let the words flow through your system… (Eliza looks scared) Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie walks back into her mother’s room and is alone with her) Jamie: I’m sorry about what I said earlier…are you okay? Mrs. Stellar: Well I’ll have bad scars on my wrists for the rest of my life, but yeah. Jamie: Mom, I was thinking all about myself and I’m sorry. Mrs. Stellar: We’re going through a lot right now, this family. I want you to be here with me through it all, not at some random boy’s house. Jamie: But you met Jeremy plenty of times and said you liked him. Mrs. Stellar: You’re 17, I wouldn’t be happy if you moved in with a king. Jamie: In two weeks, I’ve seen 2 people almost kill themselves. They both made it through and they both are going through a lot. I’ve been really selfish lately, I admit it, but it’s only because things have never gone this great for me. Mrs. Stellar: And I’m happy for you, but I just…please come home Jamie. I need you… Jamie: You’re making me pick between my family and my fiancé? Mrs. Stellar: Yeah…I guess I am… (Jamie sighs and looks conflicted) Third Plot: Tim (Trey and Tim walk into his house) Trey: Be quiet, my parents are asleep! Tim: I can’t believe you ruined things between me and that girl! Trey: You didn’t even know her! Tim: Well I was about to! Trey: I don’t think there’s any way I can help you, Tim. You’re hopeless! Tim: And you’re a dick! (Trey’s parents walk in) Mrs. Nitt: What are you boys fighting about? Trey: Nothing… (Mr. Nitt picks up the bag of weed on the table) Mr. Nitt: Who’s is this! Fess up! Tim: It’s Trey’s… (Trey shakes his head at Tim and walks upstairs) Mrs. Nitt: Oh my god… Mr. Nitt: Maybe we should send him back to the asylum…he obviously needs help. Tim: What? Don’t do that! Mrs. Nitt: I guess we have no other choice, Tim… (Tim looks guilty as Mr. Nitt throws out the weed) Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza and Josh are making out in his car after the meeting) Josh: Did you like it there? Eliza: Well if you like it there, then I’ll go for you… Josh: I really love you, Eliza. You’re sweet, nice, and beautiful. Eliza: Oh really? (Eliza starts to unzip her dress) Josh: What are you doing? Eliza: Um… Josh: I can’t have sex if that’s what you’re thinking about doing… Eliza: Why not? Josh: It’s one of the rules of the group. Eliza: Oh… Josh: You haven’t had sex before, right? Eliza: Uh…no. Who would I do that with? Josh: Good, that makes you even prettier that you wouldn’t give up your body like that. Eliza: Yeah…thanks. (She texts Kat to come over and gets out of the car) Third Plot: Tim (Trey is on his bed and Tim knocks on the door) Tim: Can I come in? Trey: I’m kicking you out, so no! Tim: Please, can I just talk to you? (Trey opens the door) Trey: You have 1 minute. Tim: I’m sorry bro, I told your parents the weed was mine and they’re kicking me out. Trey: Where are you going to go? Tim: I don’t know, they said they’d help me find a place. Trey: Well, sorry. Tim: Don’t be. I was the dick tonight, not you. I’m sorry I’ve been so messed up lately…I just…I have to be either high or drunk or else I think about it! Trey: Think about what? Tim: How I murdered my dad! (He starts crying and sinks to the floor, so Trey kneels next to him) Trey: You didn’t kill him, a psychopath did. Tim: And if I never tried to fight that psychopath, my dad would still be here! Trey: You can’t blame yourself, Tim. It’s making you into a madman! Tim: Yeah… Trey: Do you really think your dad would want you to throw your life away like this? Tim: No… Trey: Then you need to make something of yourself. Make him proud. Tim: I don’t even know where to begin. I’m failing school, I’m a druggie and a drunk, and I’m also a manwhore! Trey: Well I’ll help you through it…right after we find you a place to stay. Tim: Thanks man, you’re really more like my brother. Trey: Brothers? Tim: Brothers. (They hug) Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza opens her window and Olivia and Kat come in) Eliza: You brought a guest? Olivia: Hi! Kat: What do you need? Eliza: I found out what that guy was hiding from me? Olivia: What guy? Eliza: Long story. Kat: Spill it! Eliza: He belongs to a cult. I still really like him…just not the cult. Kat: You went? Eliza: He asked me to give it a chance! Olivia: That’s scary! Kat: Well you’re going to have to choose either both or neither. People in cults are crazy obsessed. Eliza: You think? Kat: He’s going to make you keep going so either deal with the cult or leave his ass. I suggest you leave, personally. Olivia: Uh yeah! You are going to leave him, right? Eliza: Um… (Eliza is speechless and can’t make up her mind) Main Plot: Jamie (Jamie gets in Jeremy’s car in the hospital parking lot) Jeremy: You ready to go? How’s your mom? Jamie: Um…good. We need to talk. Jeremy: Uh oh, that’s not good. Jamie: I think I have to wait just a few more weeks before moving in with you… Jeremy: What, why? Jamie: My mom really needs me right now! Jeremy: But you said yourself she only cut herself to manipulate you. Jamie: She did, but regardless, she’s still my mother and she still needs me. Jeremy: I think this is just some sort of plan they have to keep us apart. Jamie: They’re my family, Jeremy. I have to stick with them! Jeremy: Over me? Jamie: Yes! Jeremy: How could you? Jamie: I’m not breaking up with you, Jeremy. I just can’t move in with you right now! Jeremy: I can’t stand to see you continue to be manipulated by your family like some sort of puppet! Jamie: What?! Jeremy: Get out…you can go home with your parents if you love them so much. (Jamie gets out of the car) Jamie: My stuff is all at your place! Jeremy: Come pick it up tomorrow. Love you. (He drives away and Jamie is shocked standing alone in the dark parking lot) 'NEXT WEEK' Scott: I don’t know how I feel about her anymore… Keith: I’m done with her shit. EVERYTHING Jamie: How are you so insensitive! Brittany: Are you stupid? Eric: I need to do something… Dex: I’ve changed, deal with it. CHANGES Eric: You don’t know what you did to him… Sophie: Oh, I know. Jamie: I hope you know everyone thinks you’re a bitch! Danielle: What’s your problem? Moon: Why does this keep happening to me! Eliza: I don’t know what to do! OR MAYBE NOT EVERYTHING… Moon: Does that make me a bad person? Scott: Yes. NEW EPISODE NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts